1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a fuel vaporizer device and system for vaporizing fuel supplied to an internal combustion engine to substantially increase the fuel efficiency of the engine. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device and system that can be incorporated with either a carbureted or fuel injected system of an internal combustion engine. The device has a particular arrangement for vaporizing and mixing pre-heated fuel with a heated stream of air by utilizing vortex flow within the device. Further, the device and system of the present invention are especially suitable for incorporation with an existing exhaust gas recirculation system, carburetor, induction fuel injection system, or a multiport fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art:
The concept of fuel vaporization prior to induction into the cylinders of an internal combustion engine is well known. Further, there is a general understanding that the greater the degree of vaporization of the fuel prior to induction, the better the fuel efficiency and output of the engine.
In the past, many attempts have been made to utilize the waste heat of the internal combustion engine to pre-heat the fuel prior to induction to aid in its vaporization for the above purposes. Such attempts have included the use of fuel vaporizers, constructed either as original equipment or as retro-fit items. These prior art devices generally require a substantial modification to an existing engine and its accessories. Moreover, such prior art systems are typically used with carbureted engines.
Prior art fuel vaporizers are also typically specially designed for a particular engine and application and make up an integrated fuel delivery system.
In contrast, the fuel vaporizer of the present invention can be fitted into a variety of different fuel supply systems, including fuel injection systems as well as carbureted systems, making its application quite versatile. The system of the present invention includes components especially adapted for attachment to the existing exhaust gas recirculation (E.G.R.) valve of the engine without requiring substantial modification of any of the engine components.